


Throne Vanishing

by Yanara126



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Humor, i just think it's hilarious, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanara126/pseuds/Yanara126
Summary: Tamary's throne is gone and Kanerah is confused.
Relationships: The Baroness/Kanerah (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)
Kudos: 2





	Throne Vanishing

**Author's Note:**

> I just think this throne is hilarious. No spoilers who did it please, I just got there and had to write this because I laughed my ass off so hard. If you wanna read about my experiences with the game I post updates on my tumblr every once in while. Sometimes they're more serious, other times they're more like this. My tumblr is linked on my profile if you wanna check it out.  
> Anyway, have fun!

It’s a perfectly normal morning, or at least as normal as this place can get, and Kanerah is busy putting on her shoes and getting ready for any unavoidable adventure. Then the doo starts shaking. Loud and fast steps trample up towards her, and suddenly the door is flung wide open and crashes into the wall with a loud bang.

Kanerah stares into the wide-eyed face of the queen.

“Kanerah, someone stole ma throne!” Kanerah blinks. Really what did she expect from today?

“How?”

“I don’t know.” At this point her gir- Tamary’s slightly insane and befuddled face morphs into one of no less insane glee. “But it’s hilarious!” Kanerah doesn’t understand. But then she has long given up trying to understand the mystery that is this woman. This aasimar who has too much mercy for everyone around her, too much passion for everything she did... who did not hesitate to give herself to a tiefling.

“Alright then, let’s find our regional throne thief, I suppose.”


End file.
